


Écharpe

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: « Dis, Lavi, pourquoi portes-tu toujours la même écharpe ? » « Parce qu'elle me protège du froid. Je suis assez sensible et frileux tu sais… » Évidemment, c'était un gros mensonge. OS. Aucun couple.





	Écharpe

**Author's Note:**

> Juste une vieille histoire que je republie.

Ils venaient de monter dans le train, direction Moscou pour une énième mission. Allen, Lenalee et Lavi avaient rapidement trouvé une cabine et s'y étaient très vite installés. Le jeune rouquin n'était pas vraiment d'humeur festive : l'idée de se rendre en Russie ne lui plaisait guère sans parler du fait que de nombreux souvenirs l'assaillaient toujours lorsqu'il pensait à ce pays.

« Dis, Lavi, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Lenalee.

Allen le regarda d'un air surpris et curieux, pas habitué à voir son meilleur ami aussi déprimé.

« Oui, oui. Aucun problème… » répondit le jeune homme en arborant toujours le même faux sourire.

Ses deux compagnons le fixèrent un instant, hésitant à poser d'autres questions mais ils y renoncèrent très vite, préférant parler des informations que Komui leur avait données quant à leur nouvelle mission en commun. Ils ouvrirent donc le dossier qu'on leur avait donné, parlant entre eux, échangeant quelques hypothèses, mais Lavi n'était toujours pas concentré. Les lettres, les mots et les photos accrochées aux feuilles défilaient devant son unique œil vide. Il les voyait mais n'y faisait pas attention.

Il commençait à ressentir un certain malaise et défit son écharpe avant de la remettre correctement autour de son cou. Cette écharpe, il y tenait beaucoup et pour rien au monde il ne s'en serait séparé. Il caressa le tissu orange usé durant quelques instants, pensant à diverses choses, lorsque la voix d'Allen le sortit de sa rêverie :

« Dis, Lavi, pourquoi portes-tu toujours la même écharpe ? »

Le rouquin prit quelques temps avant de réellement comprendre le sens de la question. Il était tant perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui demandait. Il détacha doucement ses doigts de la vieille étoffe, puis répondit :

« Parce qu'elle me protège du froid. Je suis assez sensible et frileux tu sais… »

Évidemment, c'était un gros mensonge. Il avait une santé de fer et supportait très bien le froid. Après tout, il y avait longtemps été habitué, à ce froid glacial d'hiver…

« Elle te protège du froid… alors qu'elle est en lambeau ? » releva Allen, un sourcil haussé, qui semblait désirer connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Lenalee les regardait, amusée, mais elle était également intéressée quant à la discussion de ses amis. Lavi baissa un peu les yeux. Certes son écharpe était en lambeau mais il ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser.

Il ne répondit pas à la question de son ami et plongea son regard dans le paysage enneigé qu'ils voyaient à travers la fenêtre de leur cabine. Ce paysage lui rappelait un souvenir enfoui dans les méandres de sa mémoire, un souvenir qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier, en vain.

* * *

 

_« Grand frère ! »_

_Le jeune garçon se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir une enfant lui sauter dessus. Il tomba à la renverse dans la neige, trop surpris pour l’éviter. Il releva le visage vers la petite fille en face de lui et tenta de faire apparaître des traits de colère sur son visage afin que l’enfant ne recommence plus à faire ce genre de choses… mais, il n'y parvint pas. La petite était emmitouflée dans de chauds vêtements et son visage enfantin boudeur fit naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du garçon. Au final, il se releva et tenta de reprendre son sérieux pour réprimander la petite fille :_

_« Sacha ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas courir ? C'est mauvais pour toi ! Tu le sais bien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu nous faisais une crise ? »_

_La petite fille ne répondit pas et baissa son visage triste vers le sol. Le petit garçon roux savait ce que risquait sa jeune sœur : elle avait une santé extrêmement fragile, contrairement à lui, et son cœur l'était encore plus. Le moindre choc ou le moindre gros effort pourrait la tuer sur le coup. Elle avait auparavant déjà eu de petites crises de tachycardie où elle avait effrayé ses parents et son frère mais, heureusement, elle s’en était toujours sortie. Du moins, jusqu'à présent... Malheureusement, le médecin de la famille les avait prévenus : à la prochaine crise, elle ne s'en sortirait probablement pas._

_« Mais… je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes… » sanglota la fillette. « Tu vas partir avec le vieux monsieur, pas vrai ? »_

_L'enfant regarda sa petite sœur, surpris. Oui, il allait partir dans peu de temps mais il ne savait pas que la jeune enfant était au courant... il avait tout fait pour éviter de mentionner le sujet devant elle. Était-ce ses parents qui lui en avaient parlé ?!_

_« Je… » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par une autre voix._

_« Ivan, il serait peut-être tant que tu te prépares, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Les enfants sursautèrent et firent face à un vieil homme de petite taille et à l'air sévère._

_« Euh... oui ! J'arrive, Bookman ! » répondit le rouquin avant d'emmener sa sœur vers leur maison qui se trouvait à seulement quelques pas._

_Ils entrèrent, suivis de près par le vieil homme. Lavi remarquait bien que Sacha jetait quelques regards haineux çà et là à exorciste mais ne disait rien. Il savait qu'elle détestait le Bookman. Un jour, il lui en avait demandé la raison et elle lui avait répondu : « C'est logique, non ? Il veut me prendre mon grand frère ! ». Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la fâcher. Quelque part, il comprenait son chagrin... Ils avaient toujours eu une relation fusionnelle, après tout._

_Une fois entrée dans la demeure, la fillette se précipita dans les bras de sa mère qui la réprimanda gentiment en lui répétant de ne pas courir. Le jeune garçon grogna. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait éviter une nouvelle crise !_

_« Tu vas… préparer tes affaires ? » demanda son père, peiné de savoir que son fils partait aussi loin d'eux._

_L'enfant ne prit pas la peine de répondre, hocha brièvement de la tête et partit en direction de sa chambre._

A ton avis, je vais faire quoi ? T'inquiètes pas, bientôt j'serai parti ! _avait-il eu envie de répondre à son paternel._

_« Son œil lui fait encore mal ? » demanda la mère, inquiète, au Bookman, interrompant le fil des pensées de son fils._

_« Je soigne sa douleur… » répondit le vieil homme, l'air coupable. « Il semblerait qu'il aille un peu mieux. »_

_Ivan, les entendant parler, ne put s’empêcher de serrer ses mâchoires. Non, il n'allait pas mieux. Il se rappelait comment il avait été blessé, comment il avait frôlé la mort et avait intentionnellement été visé par les Compas Célestes de son mentor. Mais cela avait été le prix à payer. Soit il se serait fait tuer par les Akuma, soit il perdait un œil. La question ne s'était même pas posée. Puis, le vieil homme avait décrété qu'Ivan viendrait avec lui lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la grande intelligence de l'enfant. Ses parents, étant de vieux amis du Bookman, avaient tout de même mis longtemps à accepter que leur très jeune fils parte avec le vieil homme. Mais, ils avaient finalement consenti à confier l’enfant à l’exorciste. Et ça, Ivan leur en voulait et leur en voudrait éternellement. Selon lui, c'était la preuve évidente que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas et qu'il n'était qu'un poids pour eux._

_Il prépara le reste de ses affaires, mit le tout dans un petit sac, sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Ils sortirent tous, puis les parents serrèrent leur garçon dans leurs bras. Ils se dirent adieu et, alors qu’Ivan et Bookman commencèrent à partir, une petite voix se fit entendre :_

_« ATTENDS ! »_

_Ils sursautèrent tout deux et se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir la fillette courir avec peine vers eux. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en face de son frère, elle se tenait fortement la poitrine et était trop essoufflée par la petite course qu'elle avait faite. Ivan se prépara à la fâcher une nouvelle fois mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa petite sœur faire quelque chose de vraiment curieux : elle se débarrassa de son encombrante écharpe orange et la plaça autour du cou de son grand frère._

_« Que…_

_-Je te la donne ! Comme ça, tu penseras toujours à moi ! Tu la porteras toujours, hein ? »_

_Le rouquin, sur le coup, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était vraiment très touché par le geste de sa sœur._

_« Oui, évidemment ! Je la garderai toujours sur moi, je te le promets. »_

_Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle allait lui manquer. Oui. Elle était la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Sans compter que… les temps de la petite étaient comptés…_

_Devant autant de tendresse fraternelle et de tristesse, Bookman ne disait mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? C'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'Ivan voyait sa famille donc, après tout… pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ses adieux ? Il ne les reverrait plus…_

_Ils se quittèrent et, bientôt, seuls Bookman et son apprenti marchaient dans la neige qui devenait de plus en plus épaisse. Les flocons avaient commencé à tomber et tournoyaient dans un ciel gris et opaque._

_« Ivan. Ton prénom, à présent, sera Near. »_

_Le jeune garçon hocha simplement la tête. Il s'en foutait de sa nouvelle identité qu'il était obligé de porter. De toute manière, pour chaque guerre il allait changer de prénom. Il en aura donc probablement un nouveau bientôt…_

* * *

 

« Eh ! Lavi ! »

Le rouquin sortit de sa rêverie et regarda Allen sans comprendre.

« Puisque tu sembles dans la lune, je vais réitérer ma question : pourquoi tu ne changes pas d'écharpe ? Lenalee et moi, on voudrait bien savoir. Si tu en veux une, on peut bien t'en offrir pour Noël... »

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de penser que la Chinoise et le blandin étaient par moment vraiment énervants. Bien qu'adorables.

Oui.

Énervants et adorables. Ce n'était pas un très bon mélange.

« Parce qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup, » se contenta-t-il tout de même de répondre.

Il s'attendait à entendre la question _Qui ?_ mais aucun son ne suivit sa déclaration. Étonné, il jeta un regard en coin et vit ses deux amis échanger quelques regards, plongés en pleine réflexion. Ils étaient probablement en train de se demander à qui pouvait appartenir cette écharpe. En effet, très vite, il entendit ses compagnons murmurer :

« Peut-être une de ses conquêtes… » murmura Allen, incertain.

« Oui, peut-être bien… ou, à un ancien ami… qui serait mort... donc il aurait gardé son écharpe en souvenir ? » souffla Lenalee en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

Lavi soupira. Lenalee avait vraiment l'esprit tordu par moment… Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi la brune avait de telles et sombres pensées... et il ne voulait même pas réfléchir aux paroles du blandin : le prenait-il vraiment pour un Don Juan ?! Certes, il aimait les belles femmes mais quand même...

Ses amis n'allaient jamais trouver.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre et remarqua le ciel qui était aussi chargé de flocon que le jour où il avait dû quitter sa famille.

« Sacha… es-tu toujours en vie… ? » se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait envie de faire un petit détour et de se rendre dans le petit village de son enfance. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le faire pour plusieurs raisons : il ne se rappelait plus trop où c'était (le comble, puisqu'il était devenu un Bookman). Sa famille avait peut-être déménagé. Ou encore… : comment allaient réagir ses parents en le voyant ? Le reconnaîtraient-ils ?

Il balaya donc l'idée de leur rendre visite. C'était une très mauvaise idée, de toute façon. D’autant plus que s’il renouait avec eux, il serait beaucoup plus douloureux de se séparer une nouvelle fois pour rentrer à la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Il n'aurait pas la force de refaire une telle chose.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination et sortirent du train.

« Il nous faut chercher une auberge, » annonça Lenalee en récupérant sa valise.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et ils marchèrent tous les trois dans la rue, leurs bagages à la main, à la recherche d'une quelconque auberge. Ils en trouvèrent finalement une. Ils y entrèrent et furent accueillis par une charmante adolescente.

« Zdrastvouitié, » _(Bonjour)_ les salua-t-elle.

Allen et Lenalee ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre : ils ne parlaient pas un mot de russe. Lavi ne voulait pas lui répondre non plus, au risque que ses amis ne prennent conscience d'un élément de son passé. Ils essayèrent donc de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne parlaient pas sa langue et, finalement, la jeune femme leur signifia rapidement qu'elle parlait aussi couramment anglais. Elle marqua un temps de réflexion en voyant Lavi mais détourna aussitôt le regard pour regarder une fiche afin de savoir quelle chambre leur attribuer. Lavi la détailla. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés roux, des taches de rousseurs et des yeux turquoise. C'était une très jolie jeune fille de seize ans environ mais quelque chose le dérangeait un peu chez cette adolescente. Et Allen et Lenalee avaient apparemment également remarqué l'air de ressemblance entre les deux roux puisqu’ils fixaient Lavi et la jeune femme à tour de rôle. La jeune fille releva le visage et, sans regarder ses clients, annonça :

« Chambre 34 !

-Sacha ? »

Elle eut un petit sursaut et plongea son regard turquoise dans l'œil émeraude du rouquin.

« Pardon ? » interrogea-t-elle par pure politesse, sur le ton de la défensive.

Le rouquin se frappa mentalement. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas sa sœur ! Sacha était probablement morte depuis plusieurs années… Elle n'aurait pas vécu aussi longtemps…

« Veuillez m'excuser. » s'excusa le rouquin, la mine sombre, en prenant les clefs de leur chambre. Ils allaient partir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune fille :

« Kak tibya zavout ? » _(Comment t'appelles-tu ?)_ (nda : je n'ai pas écrit en alphabet cyrillique, seulement phonétiquement.).

Sa voix était incertaine et tremblante. Lavi et ses amis se tournèrent et Lavi remarqua que c'était à lui qu'elle adressait la parole. Il hésita quelques instants puis décida tout de même de répondre à l'adolescente :

« Minia zavout… Ivan. » _(Je m'appelle Ivan)_.

Il avait hésité entre dire son prénom de naissance ou dire le nouveau que Bookman lui avait donné pour cette nouvelle guerre mais, se disant que de toutes manières ses amis ne comprenaient pas la langue, il avait décidé de révéler son véritable prénom à cette fille. Allen et Lenalee les regardèrent sans comprendre et furent aussi surpris de voir Lavi répondre à la fille alors même qu'il prétendait quelques minutes plus tôt ne pas parler un seul mot de russe.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues pâles.

« Ivan…? » demanda-t-elle.

« I ty ? » _(et toi ?)_ questionna Lavi.

« Mi-minia zavout… Sacha. » _(J-Je m'appelle Sacha)_.

Elle lui sauta au cou, faisant tomber le rouquin à la renverse, comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs années auparavant.


End file.
